When They Fall
by Aislynn092
Summary: An accident on Olympus sends Poseidon and his brothers, Zeus and Hades, to Earth as mortals. Separated and vulnerable, Poseidon teams up with Percy and the others on a quest to find his missing brothers. With no memory of what happened, Poseidon must find a way to gain back his immortality and return to Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

_**I warn you now that some characters may be a little OC -ish**. I try to stay true to Rick Riordan's characters but it may be necessary for the plot. _

* * *

_Poseidon_

The first thing he became aware of was a severe ache in his head. It was the kind that throbbed behind your eyes.

Blearily opening his eyes, the fuzzy image of a red-orange sky and the cluster of tree boughs came into view. Pulling himself to his feet, a sudden fierce pain in his right arm up to his shoulder made him wince, cradling it against his chest.

Looking down at himself, he noticed that he wore a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a navy blue shirt that had the logo of some sports team on it. Frowning in confusion, Poseidon wondered how he ended up here. He thought hard about the last thing he remembers but his brain was hazy and all he could recall were blurry shadows. So, what happened then?

Judging from the geography, Poseidon took a wild guess that he must be somewhere near Camp Half-Blood. He recognized these trees and some deep impulse was telling him where he might be. At least, he _hoped_ where he might be. Poseidon knew these woods were dangerous and judging from the rapidly darkening sky, he didn't have much longer of daylight left. If what he thinks is right, then he should reach Camp Half-Blood soon. Satisfied with that thought, Poseidon trudged on.

* * *

He had no idea how long he went on like this—minutes, hours—and he also had no idea if he was even going in the right direction, which he sincerely hoped he was, but he was quickly getting tired. His movements were becoming sluggish and slow. The mass of trees was never-ending, and the sky was now a dark purplish color. His arm throbbed and sent flares of pain to his already aching head, but he didn't stop.

He had to reach Camp Half-Blood.

Then, through the trees on the horizon, he could see the tops of the western hills. Just over those hills would be his destination. Picking up the pace, he hobbled along as fast as he could. (Which wasn't fast enough in his opinion). When he did reach the top of the hills, he stopped and looked down at the camp below. He could see the strawberry fields, the Pegasus stables, and the Big House in the distance. The view may have been of only the western side, but it was still a joy to see it, knowing that he reached his journey's end.

By now, his aching head was making his vision dance with black specks. Just before he could make it down the hills, he collapsed and promptly blacked out.

* * *

The soft chatter of voices awoken him, and he cracked his eyes open only to be met with the blank canvas of a ceiling. His head was pounding as if someone was using it as an anvil. His right arm was bound in a sling and strapped across his chest. He was lying on a small bed with white sheets pulled up to his abdomen. The soft voices suddenly stopped, and he turned towards their direction.

A quick survey of the room told him that he must be in a clinic. Two familiar demigods stood on the other side of the room staring intently at him. One he recognized as Will Solace, son of Apollo. The other was none other than Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Will turned towards Nico and mumbled something inaudible before Nico nodded and swiftly left through the open doorway.

Will smiled warmly at him and came to stand at the foot of his bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Poseidon took a moment to answer, deciding which adjective to use. "Terrible," he muttered.

Will looked at him sympathetically. "You broke your arm and had passed out from dehydration. I healed you as best I could, but it may be a while before you can do anything physical."

Poseidon found that mildly annoying. Instead of voicing his opinion, he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at the Big House. You've been out for about twelve hours."

" _What?_ "

Before Will could answer, the _clock-clock_ of hooves against wood interrupted them. The familiar, imposing form of Chiron stood in the doorway looking down at them. His expression was solemn. Chiron approached him slowly, carefully watching him with calculating eyes. Nico followed after and took his place beside Will. Finally, Chiron asked, "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

Poseidon shifted, painfully, so he was sitting up. "Chiron…its me, Poseidon. I think we need to talk."

It took not even a full thirty minutes to explain to Chiron what had happened and how he got here. If his memory serves him right, Poseidon remembers being on Olympus with Zeus and Hades when it had happened. They were having their monthly conference when an abrupt flash of light blinded him, and he awoke in the woods near Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron hummed thoughtfully once he finished his tale. "This is indeed troubling…" he muttered, stroking his neatly trimmed beard. "You sure you don't know what cause it?"

He shook his head dismissively. "If I did I would be sure to tell you." He glanced over at Will and Nico, who were quietly conversing with themselves. They were giving him odd looks every so often. Chiron was quiet for a full minute before turning to face Will and Nico.

"Go gather the others," he directed. The two demigods nodded and quietly left the two of them alone. Chiron turned and faced him again, his brows furrowed. "You mentioned your brothers?"

"They were there when it happened. I didn't see them when I had awoken."

"Could they have been separated from you?"

Poseidon considered this for a moment. If his brothers were effected by the light, could they have been separated? Did that mean they could be lost in the woods around camp? Or was he the only one effected by the light?

"You don't think they might be lost in the woods around camp, do you?" he asked.

Chiron was quiet again. "That could be a strong possibility," he muttered.

Before Poseidon could respond, the sound of voices floated through the open doorway and a group of familiar demigods flooded into the room and openly gaped at him. They glanced from him to Percy and looked so confused that it was almost comical. His son's resemblance to him must have confused them the most. Poseidon recognized them as some of the cabin counselors.

The first to say anything, however, was Annabeth. She turned towards Chiron, a frown of confusion on her face.

"Chiron, what's going on? Will and Nico said we were needed here."

Chiron smiled at them. "It seems we've got a bit of a…problem." He gestured towards Poseidon. "Twelve hours ago, we found him just outside the western borders."

Chiron chose his next words carefully. "After some brief explanations, it seems Poseidon here somehow…fell from Olympus and ended up near camp."

With that statement, their eyes widened, and they started murmuring to one another. Percy was the first to recover and stared at him, mouth open.

"...Dad?" he asked. He seemed almost skeptical.

Poseidon gave him his best grin he could manage. "Hello Percy," he greeted.

"What—how did this happen?" Percy came over to his bed and inspected his bandaged arm.

"I'm not quite sure what exactly happened." It wasn't the full explanation, but at least it was the truth.

More murmuring.

"It seems," Chiron spoke, quieting the group. "That your father wasn't the only one either, Percy. We believe Zeus and Hades may have fallen as well."

The murmuring grew louder. Chiron raised a hand and the group settled. "We have no proof _if_ this is true, but Poseidon claims there may be a possibility."

"Wait," it was Leo who spoke. "Does this mean we have another dark prophecy or something? Cause I had enough with the last few. No thank you."

"Does this mean Lord Poseidon is mortal?" Annabeth asked.

Poseidon really hoped that wasn't true. He's been mortal before and he _did_ _not_ want to have a repeat of that again.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Now, I'm not completely sure if this situation will be anything like Apollo's, but nevertheless, we should take precautions. Poseidon, dear friend, I'm assuming that you'll be staying with your son?"

Poseidon glanced at Percy before giving an affirmative nod.

"Very well," Chiron nodded. "We'll speak more of this later. For now, I believe we should let Poseidon rest."

Slowly, the group of demigods filed out of the room. Percy reluctantly said his goodbyes before being dragged away by Annabeth.

"Thank you, Chiron," he said, inclining his head. Chiron bowed. "Of course."

Soon, Poseidon was left alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but at some point, he did. The constant throbbing in his head had subsided, and he felt much better than before. He was, however, disappointed to find that it wasn't all a dream. He had hoped that he would wake up on Olympus and pretend that this never happened.

But alas it seems that is not the case.

Judging from the amount of light in the room, Poseidon assumed it must be early morning. Slowly pulling himself into a sitting position, he checked his bandaged limb. The sling was sturdy enough to allow him slight movement. With careful maneuvering, he swung his feet off the bed. He found the shoes he was wearing before neatly placed against the wall and hobbled towards them. It took more effort than he would like to admit, but he managed to slip them on. (It was a lot harder with only one hand).

Slowly opening the door, he peeked out into the empty hall. Relieved that there was no one guarding his door, not that he expected anyone to be, he quietly made his way outside. He had a feeling that he shouldn't be leaving the infirmary, but he was way past the point of caring. His current state was more important than a broken arm.

The early morning sun was bright, and he had to squint to see. The sun displayed a dull orange across the sky and he could see it peaking up over the horizon. "Damn Apollo," he muttered.

He walked out onto the porch and gazed around at the strawberry fields. He expected to see demigods but there were none. Camp was quiet, and he assumed either everyone was still asleep, or most were at the dining pavilion. The lack of demigods alleviated him, and he wasn't sure what he would do if he came across a demigod in his present state.

Just as he was about to step off the porch, a shadow fell over him and he turned to find Chiron. "Morning," Chiron said. He raised a brow. "I see you're feeling better?"

Poseidon grinned sheepishly. So, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought. He winced, waiting for Chiron to reprimand him and send him back to the infirmary but none came. Instead, Chiron quirked another brow in question. "Care to join me for a walk to the pavilion?"

Chiron and Poseidon walked side by side. Poseidon enjoyed the early morning sun and the cool breeze that would pass by every so often. They talked about useless things; like how Atlantis is doing and the recent activities on Olympus. It felt nice to have a casual discussion that didn't involve complaints and arguing among other gods and goddesses.

As they neared the pavilion, Poseidon could hear the quiet chatter of demigods. The mix of orange shirts blended in the sunlight and the smell of food made his stomach growl.

He blinked; momentarily startled at the sound. Chiron must have seen his expression for he chuckled. "Mortal or not, everyone needs to eat at some point. Even deities such as yourself, my friend."

Poseidon sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Come. Let's enjoy this fine morning before we seek answers."

With that said, Chiron brought him over towards the Poseidon— _his_ —table. He could hear the murmurs and whispers of the demigods around them and averted his eyes to the ground. In his current situation, he didn't want all the attention. He was sure rumors have spread about his arrival. For some reason, he felt apprehensive about eating with the demigods. Would they fear him in this form? Would they accept him and act as if nothing has changed? He was not like Apollo, who had been in this same situation not long before.

He was one of the Big Three. A powerful entity that could drown navy fleets whole or create new islands from nothing.

As soon as they neared his table, he was met with Percy who was busy making faces with his food. He didn't seem to notice them until Chiron cleared his throat.

Percy looked up and gave a lopsided grin.

Chiron gave him a pat on the shoulder as if to say _good luck_ before wondering over towards his own table. Poseidon briefly wondered where Dionysus was but decided it was none of his concern.

After getting some food, Poseidon sat across from Percy. The two of them didn't talk much, which was understandable. It's not every day your godly parent eats breakfast with you. There was so much Poseidon wanted to say to Percy, yet he couldn't find the words to start.

His mind was otherwise preoccupied with endless questions. How could something like this have happened? What _did_ happen anyway? And where were his brothers? Are they lost in the woods or are they on Olympus?

These questions kept repeating in his head and it was starting to give him a headache. If he were honest, he was more concerned about being mortal than anything. He didn't fear being mortal as some gods and goddesses do but that doesn't mean he _wants_ to be mortal. Though a broken arm wasn't very convincing in that sense.

At some point, Chiron announced his unplanned arrival at camp. There were awed and nervous glances in his direction, but he made a point to ignore them all. Thankfully, Chiron didn't force him to stand. As soon as nine o'clock came around, the pavilion was quickly cleared. All except Chiron, himself, and the counselors were left.

Once gathered, Chiron looked at them all with a passive expression. "I believe we should take this to the Big House."

* * *

They all had filed into the council room and it looked the same as he remembered it. Ping-pong table and everything. Once everyone was comfortably seated, Chiron began the meeting.

Poseidon stayed quiet throughout most of it, listening intently. He would put his input when he saw necessary but never any more than that. Chiron made a point to send search parties out into the woods to search for his brothers, but Poseidon didn't know how much help that would be. His brothers could be anywhere. They could be in another country for all he knows. His brothers' absence put him on edge and he wasn't liking the feeling.

The meeting was going relatively well until a counselor mentioned Camp Jupiter. An idea sparked in his head and he wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Chiron," he said, gaining all the attention. "If my brothers aren't here, there may be a chance they're at Camp Jupiter."

Chiron's brow furrowed, and he nodded. "Yes, there's always that."

"But what about the search parties?" Katie Gardner asked.

"That will be our top priority," Chiron said. "We'll gather teams and send out search parties."

"And if we find nothing? What then?" Another counselor asked.

"Then we'll send a team to Camp Jupiter," Chiron agreed.

That statement made all the counselors immediately burst into a debate. The meeting officially ended a half hour after everyone was settled. Poseidon was given some ambrosia and was cleared to leave the infirmary. After dinner, Percy helped him to Cabin Three where he settled on one of the empty beds.

The cabin was quiet with just the two of them, but Poseidon didn't mind. The serenity made it easier to fall asleep and he gladly welcomed the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

By early morning after being awoken by Percy, the two of them made their way to the Big House where Will gave him more ambrosia to speed up his recovery. Shortly thereafter, Percy and him made their way to the dining pavilion for a quick breakfast before meeting with the counselors to discuss search parties.

After much debate, official search parties were established. There were two teams that consisted of voluntary demigods. One team would search the north woods while the other would search the borders. Poseidon was willing to volunteer, but with a warning from Will about his arm, he was excluded from the search.

While the search parties did their job, Poseidon was invited to play some pinochle with Chiron. They played a few rounds, but Poseidon didn't really have the mindset to play.

Chiron must have noticed this, and he frowned. "Something troubling you, my friend?"

"I don't know, Chiron," Poseidon sighed.

"You worried about your brothers?" Chiron guessed.

Poseidon almost wanted to laugh. Him worried about his _brothers?_ Unlikely. But maybe he really was worried; if this constant edgy feeling was anything to go by.

"My brothers can handle themselves."

"I don't doubt that they could. It is not wrong to worry, you know."

Poseidon chose not to answer that. The two of them played another three rounds before being interrupted by the search parties returning. By that time, it was nearing the evening.

Unfortunately, the search was unsuccessful. The tired and exhausted demigods all piled at the dining pavilion for dinner. Percy told him about the search and how they didn't see anything except a few monsters here and there. As disappointing as that was, at least he knew his brothers weren't lost wandering aimlessly in the woods.

Poseidon was checked on by Will again and to his relief, his arm had healed perfectly and as a precaution, he should avoid any strenuous activities until he gained some strength back. With the sling removed, Poseidon felt like a whole new person.

By the time Percy and him returned to Cabin Three, Poseidon fell asleep quickly with thoughts of Camp Jupiter ahead of him.

* * *

Poseidon wasn't sure if taking two chariots all the way to Camp Jupiter was such a good idea. Each chariot could carry three people with a Pegasus hauling it. Of course, chariots weren't anything new to him and he didn't doubt that Pegasus' could make the whole trip. No, what worried him was that the chariots were to land directly _in_ Camp Jupiter.

Poseidon knew Romans could be hostile when faced with a potential threat and considering his notorious reputation, he was sure he wouldn't be welcomed warmly. If at all.

The plan was to take a team of demigods to Camp Jupiter, request to speak to the Praetors, and explain the situation and search for his brothers. It was not a bad plan except that they would be landing directly in camp.

Poseidon gazed at the demigod team that would be making the journey. In the first chariot, there would be Percy and himself. In the second there would be Leo and Annabeth; she agreed to go with Leo to even out the numbers. Leo explained the only reason he wasn't taking his metal dragon was that it needed a new oil change or something like that. Will and Nico had opted to stay at Camp Half-Blood in case something happens while they're away.

By late afternoon, roughly three o'clock or so, the chariots were ready for travel and everyone was gathering last minute materials. Chiron and a few campers had come to see them off. Chiron approached him with a warm smile.

"May you find your brothers," he said.

Poseidon really hoped so.

After a few last-minute goodbyes, the four of them climbed into their chariots and set off for Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2

***I know Jason is pronounced "dead" in The Trials of Apollo: The Burning Maze, but for the sake of this story, I'm going to have Jason be alive and was returned from the dead on account of Zeus' orders.**

* * *

The Pegasus' arrived in a record time. Poseidon knew this, as Pegasus' are fast flyers. It took no more than maybe an hour to reach California from New York. The closer they got, the more Poseidon's anxiety grew. He was not afraid of the Romans, oh no, he was more afraid of them recognizing him and either being terrified or hostile.

Down below, Poseidon could see the layout of the camp. From above, the buildings and the roads looked minuscule. The lake gleamed with the reflection of the sunlight and Poseidon could see the red-tiled stucco roofs of the city of New Rome in the distance. He could see Temple Hill with their enormous temples and the barren grassland of the Field of Mars.

The two chariots made their way towards the Praetorian gate, the exact place Poseidon didn't want to go. They had ballistas there and if the Romans did take him as a threat, then he knew they wouldn't be afraid of using them.

The chariots drew closer and by now the camp didn't look so minuscule. Watchtowers armed with crossbows guarded the area and Poseidon really hoped they wouldn't be aimed at him.

As soon as they were within sight, horns blew alerting them of their arrival. There was a bustle of shouting and many demigods scrambling everywhere. The crossbows on the watchtowers swirled in their direction and just before they could take aim, the two chariots touched the ground and came to a stop just outside the camp's gates.

Soon enough, the gates opened, and dozens of armed demigods came running out. The demigods who weren't armed started to crowd around them curiously. They looked confused when they spotted Percy and started murmuring among themselves. Poseidon searched the faces of the demigods, hoping to find anything remotely familiar but he came up empty-handed. He watched as Annabeth, the clever negotiator that she is, speak with one of the demigods. The demigod shouted something to another and that demigod ran back through the gates.

Not even five minutes later, the same demigod returned followed by a girl with long black hair tied into a braid that was hung over her left shoulder. She wore Imperial Gold armor covered by a purple toga decorated with gold medals. A purple cloak draped over her shoulders, billowing behind her as she approached. She carried an air of superiority and Poseidon recognized her as Reyna, the current Praetor. Reyna was surprised and confused to see Annabeth, Percy, and Leo yet she greeted them openly. The four of them spoke briefly before she indicated them to follow her inside.

Poseidon followed behind slowly, mindful of every weapon around him. The Via Principalis looked exactly as he remembered it; same shops, same street signs, same cafes. Despite that doing nothing to soothe his nerves, he was glad Camp Jupiter hasn't changed much. Reyna lead them to a familiar building that he recognized as the Principia. The crowd of demigods had dispersed slightly, and Poseidon was glad for that fact. No one seemed to notice him and that made him feel the slightest bit better.

The interior had the same familiar feel. Large velvet tapestries hung on the walls along with an array of assorted weapons, military symbols, and banners. The combination of all three made for an impressive view and a group of familiar faces greeted them from behind a long wooden table.

Poseidon recognized Jason first. Then there was Piper, next to Jason, Frank, the other current Praetor, and Hazel, next to Frank. They, too, looked surprised and confused at their arrival but greeted them openly as well. Once everyone was settled, the attention turned towards Poseidon. He let Percy and Annabeth do most of the explaining.

Poseidon didn't move to greet them. He watched them warily, waiting if one of them would pull out a weapon. From their expressions, they seemed to be in too much of a shock to do anything other than blatantly stare. Jason was the first to recover and he bowed his head respectfully.

"Lord Poseidon," he said. Poseidon took note that Jason didn't use his Roman name. He also took note that no one else bowed. Not that it mattered to him anyway. He wasn't so strict on formalities like Zeus or Hades.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

Poseidon inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Thank you," he muttered.

"I'm sorry about our unplanned visit," Annabeth said, gaining all the attention. "But we need your help."

Annabeth than immediately began describing the last three days at Camp Half-Blood; his arrival, him being mortal, and the possibility of Zeus and Hades being here. At the mention of his brothers, they looked both alarmed and bewildered.

"You sure no new demigods have shown up recently?" Annabeth asked.

Reyna's brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Not that I'm aware of…" she trailed off and turned to Jason.

Jason shook his head. "I don't recall any new recruits in the last three days. But I can check the Cohorts to see."

"You are welcome to stay and search for them," Reyna added. A half hour later, the group of them all flocked towards the mess hall for dinner.

The mess hall, crowded as usual, had purple war banners hanging from the ceiling and food being delivered by the invisible wind spirits, _aurae_. Their orange shirts stood out among the purple, yet no one paid them any mind besides curious glances. The Romans led them to a table covered with purple cloth and comfy looking couches. The praetor's table, Poseidon recognized.

Once seated, the _aurae_ brought out an assortment of food that made his stomach growl hungrily. The demigods talked aimlessly about past adventures and recent happenings, but Poseidon was only half listening. He slouched low on the couch and tried to be as nonchalant as possible. Once dinner was finished, Jason offered them to stay with the Fifth Cohort, being the only Cohort that could accommodate all of them.

* * *

The Fifth Cohort was nothing like his own cabin, but it was a welcome change. A demigod had awoken everyone at exactly eight o'clock for training. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and himself were not required to train but were welcome to join if they wanted. They had gone for breakfast in the mess hall when Percy, Annabeth, and Leo decided to go see the others in the Principia. Poseidon opted to stay and search for his brothers instead.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, looking concerned.

Poseidon nodded. "I'll be fine, Percy. Go on."

With one last reluctant glance, Percy joined Annabeth and Leo. Poseidon watched them disappear from sight before releasing a heavy sigh. He had no idea what to do first but an idea came to him.

He might not know where to find his brothers, but someone else might.

* * *

The main road seemed longer than he remembered it being but Poseidon blamed it on his memory. When was the last time he had been here?

Arriving at the Pomerian line of New Rome, Poseidon spotted a few demigods wearing togas making their way pass the border. There, in the center, was Terminus, the god of borders. He was too far away to hear anything, but from what Poseidon could see, Terminus was arguing with a demigod quite loudly, collecting odd looks from those around him. When he was close enough, Poseidon could hear some of what he was saying.

"-I told you many times and you _still_ don't listen! How many more times must I-" He stopped suddenly, his words caught in his throat.

Poseidon ducked his head down and walked slowly. Terminus said something to the demigod and the demigod ran off in the other direction. When he drew closer, Terminus stared coolly at him until Poseidon stood in front of him.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said, his voice oddly quiet.

Poseidon inclined his head. "Terminus," he greeted.

"What name should I call you this time, hm?"

Poseidon ignored the gibe. "I've come seeking your help."

Terminus looked intrigued. " _My_ help?" he asked.

Poseidon waited as another few demigods passed before speaking. "I'm looking for my brothers."

"Here?"

"I don't know where they are and I thought you might have seen them pass by."

Terminus was quiet. "No one passes through without me knowing. Are you sure they're here?"

"I don't know."

He was quiet again, Poseidon guessed he was thinking hard. "If I let you through, do you promise not to cause destruction?"

Poseidon tried not to wince at the blatant insult, but he couldn't help it. He nodded. "I promise."

"Go on then."

Just before he could proceed, Poseidon paused. "Terminus," he called. Terminus looked at him.

"Tell no one you saw me."

He nodded briefly before Poseidon walked through the border and into New Rome.

* * *

The first thing he recognized was the Senate house. Its white-domed building didn't look any different besides a few touch ups done over the years. Poseidon wondered when he had been there last and fleetingly considered looking there for his brothers before thinking otherwise. If they were here, they wouldn't be in a place like the Senate house.

He came upon the forum, the plaza was bustling with activities. Demigods filled the area and swarmed to different shops like bees. Poseidon stopped for a minute to admire the scenery. The marble statues and elegant fountains were a grand sight to see. Continuing east, he could see the Colosseum rising in the distance. The Colosseum's lofty structure has always been an impressive view. Its height and size gave off a regal feel of power and strength. Although not exactly the same as the original, it is very similar. The Colosseum is Poseidon's second favorite part of New Rome. The lake being his first.

A sign above the entryway gave multiple dates of events that were to take place. Poseidon glanced at the sign to see that the next event is a week from now. Inside, a few demigods were in the arena practicing against straw dummies. No one seemed to notice him, which he was thankful for. He didn't need any more attention.

Poseidon was idly watching them when one demigod caught his attention. This demigod was like any other except his fighting techniques were strangely familiar. Making his way across to the other side of the arena, Poseidon watched him closely, gauging to see if he did anything to give any hints. When he could find nothing, he climbed down into the arena. Poseidon approached the demigod slowly, filing his techniques through his head desperately trying to remember.

The demigod turned suddenly and Poseidon instantly recognized him. He was younger than Poseidon was, he estimated about a year or so. The demigod had dark almost black hair and the bluest eyes Poseidon has ever seen. Poseidon froze, his heart leaping into his throat. That face. He _knew_ that face.

"Zeus," he breathed.

Zeus grinned. "Hello brother."


	3. Chapter 3

_Review! They're very much appreciated._

* * *

Poseidon's first reaction was to stare. He hasn't seen Zeus look this young since the downfall of their Father. It was strange to see Zeus in this way when Poseidon was used to his other form.

Zeus expertly spun the sword in his hand before striking at the dummy. It made a dull _thunk_ noise as it made contact before Zeus swung again.

"Zeus?" Poseidon asked again, making sure to keep his voice low.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later," Zeus said, giving him a sideways glance. "Somehow its always you who finds me first."

"How long have you been here?"

Zeus hit the dummy again. "Three days. Where have you been?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

Zeus raised a brow. "East? Funny how that works out."

Poseidon watched him hit the dummy a couple more times. "Do they know you're here?"

"No one does. Except you."

Poseidon itched to ask Zeus about what had happened on Olympus but with a glance at the other demigods in the arena, he held his tongue and decided now was not the time. He watched silently as Zeus sparred against the dummy. He didn't know how long he stood there—watching, observing—before Zeus placed his sword back on the weapons rack.

"Return to your son," Zeus instructed, looking at him over his shoulder.

"What of you?" He asked.

"I have duties to attend to. After tonight's feast, come to my temple and then we'll talk."

Poseidon watched him disappear through the entryway until he was lost from sight. It was typical of Zeus to be so evasive. _Ever the dramatic one,_ Poseidon mused. Following in the same direction, he contemplated on how he was going to inform the others about Zeus.

* * *

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely remembers walking past Terminus and back towards the Principia. It was noon by now and demigods were bustling about for lunch and other activities. Just as he approached the Praetorian gate, he bumped into someone. More like someone bumped into him.

A girl who had to be no older than twelve looked up at him. She had blonde hair and watery blue eyes. She was crying, he realized.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, moving to get around him. Poseidon reached out to stop her.

"You okay?" he asked.

The girl sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She nodded. "I'm fine."

She didn't look fine, but he wasn't going to press for answers. She looked at him again, her face dry of tears. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

Poseidon momentarily went blank as he searched his brain for some kind of answer. Instead, he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm Kira," she introduced.

Poseidon said the first thing that came to his mind. "Parker."

 _Parker? That's the best you could come up with?_ He scolded himself.

Kira looked back at the gate. "Are you going to see the Praetors?"

Again, Poseidon came up blank and instead nodded.

"Come on. I'll take you so you don't get lost." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Principia.

* * *

Poseidon imagined how odd it must look with a little girl dragging him around. Kira was an excellent tour guide, though. She explained everything from the barracks, the bath houses, to the mess hall. Poseidon thought they should hire her to tour the new demigods around camp. When they drew near the Principia, Kira finally let go of his hand.

"...to be respectful at all times. Also, don't get too close or the hounds will get you."

"Thank you, Kira," he said. Kira gave him a broad smile before leaving him on his own.

Once inside, he found the demigods huddled around a table discussing something. Percy was the first to notice him, drawing the other's attention.

"I found one of my brothers," he announced. Might as well get straight to the point. The demigods quieted and looked at each other uncertainly.

"Zeus," he added. Ignoring the astonished looks he was getting, he continued. "We spoke and he invited us to his temple after dinner."

The uncertain looks grew nervous. "Do we have to go?" Percy asked, frowning.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, turning on him. " _Yes_ , we have to go. Its rude to decline Lord Zeus' request."

Percy muttered something about 'stupid god requests' before receiving a glare from Annabeth.

Poseidon grinned. "You don't have to go, if you'd like. I can go by myself."

"Of course, we'd be honored, my lord," Reyna said, looking at everyone.

When no one made any more objections, Poseidon nodded. "Then its settled."

* * *

Dinner was quiet, as everyone was thinking about what was to come after. From the looks on their faces, Poseidon had to guess that he was the only one who wasn't worried. When dinner was finally over, Poseidon led them to the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. The temple looked exactly the same as he remembered it; a pavilion surrounded by marble columns and a golden domed roof. Torches lit up the area, casting shadows across the marble floor. The golden statue of Jupiter sat upon its alter in the center, watching them with narrowed eyes. The temple was empty at this hour, and there was no sign of Zeus.

Percy opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted. "Finally come, have you?"

Turning, Poseidon found Zeus casually leaning against a column, hidden in the shadows. His blue eyes seemed to almost glow from the light of the torches.

"Zeus," he acknowledged. Zeus quickly glanced at the speechless demigods before focusing on him.

"I know we all have better things to do, so I'm not going to linger on the subject much more," Zeus paused. "Somehow we were cast from Olympus and turned mortal. For the time I've been here, I've searched through every available archive and have found nothing. I was hoping that perhaps you would know something."

"I don't know either," Poseidon admitted. "I don't remember much."

"Unfortunately, neither do I."

They lapsed into silence.

"There's also something else you should know," Zeus said, looking out into the distance.

Poseidon waited patiently for Zeus to continue.

"My bolt is missing," he stated. The demigods gave each other startled glances.

Poseidon hesitated. "You sure you didn't misplace it?"

"You think I didn't consider that?" Zeus snapped, turning to glare at him. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, making everyone shift uncomfortably.

"What happened?"

"When I arrived here, I was falling. Some time between then my bolt fell from my hand."

"Have you searched the camp?" Poseidon asked.

"Do you take me for a fool? _Three days_ I've searched and _still_ haven't found my bolt."

"Have you searched outside camp borders?"

Zeus shook his head. "Haven't left since I arrived."

"My lords," Annabeth said quietly, bowing her head once Zeus turned to look at her. "I don't mean to be accusing, but perhaps Lord Hades has something to do with your...mortal forms and your missing bolt."

Zeus raised a brow. "What brought these accusations?"

Annabeth looked slightly nervous. "Logic, my lord. Hades is neither seen in Camp Jupiter nor Camp Half-Blood. It is only logical to think he might be behind this."

Zeus nodded thoughtfully. "I do not like the thought, but you may be right. It certainly wouldn't be above Hades to do such a thing."

"Could it be true, brother?" Poseidon asked. He was often in constant disputes with both Zeus and Hades but the thought of Hades doing something like this seemed implausible. But Poseidon also knew he had every reason to do so. Zeus and himself, Poseidon guiltily admits, have shunned Hades for the past centuries. Perhaps this was Hades' retribution.

"In the light of what's recently happened, I don't know what to believe."

"What if its not true?" A quiet voice asked. Both Poseidon and Zeus turned towards Hazel, who blushed at the sudden attention. When she saw the attention was still on her, she continued, her golden eyes flickering nervously at each face.

"What if Lord Plu- _Hades_ is innocent and lost somewhere else?"

The temple grew quiet as everyone processed what was said. If that were true, Poseidon didn't know what to think anymore.

"Nonetheless," Zeus said, pushing away from the column to stand in front of Jupiter's alter. "The more pressing issue as of now is my missing bolt."

"What would have us do?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus didn't answer for a long while. "Due to our new...forms, it would be to our benefit to stay here for the time being until we can work something out."

Zeus turned his gaze towards the assembled demigods, narrowing his eyes. "None of you will speak a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

When no objection came, Zeus resumed his stoic expression. "You will help me search the borders tomorrow, Poseidon."

Poseidon internally sighed, knowing there was nothing he could say or do to dissuade Zeus' mind.

Instead, Poseidon kept his voice even. "Of course," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The search around the borders was proving to be unsuccessful. Poseidon didn't dare say anything to Zeus in order to avoid incurring his wrath. It seemed the longer they searched, the more Zeus' agitation grew. They have searched the northern borders near Berkeley Hills, the outskirts of New Rome, and the camp itself for the past four hours and still no sign of Zeus' bolt. Despite it being mid-afternoon, the clouds were dark in response to Zeus' anger and Poseidon could only guess what the demigods were thinking.

"Perhaps it may be farther out than we originally thought?" Poseidon suggested.

Zeus leveled him with a glare.

The two of them have been searching along the southern borders near the Oakland Hills, this being their last place to look. Poseidon followed behind Zeus, listening to him curse in the Ancient Tongue. The dark clouds followed them and Poseidon wondered if it would start to rain.

" _γαμώ! Αν βρω ποιος το έκανε αυτό θα τα σκοτώσω!_ " Zeus cursed. Thunder rumbled overhead.

Deciding he should step in before anything serious happens, Poseidon placed a hand on Zeus' shoulder. "Don't fret, brother. We'll find it."

"Easy for you to say," Zeus snapped. He pulled away from Poseidon's hand. "Let's go back to the others."

* * *

They found the demigods in the mess hall, eating and lounging on the couches. They seemed to be deep in a conversation but immediately quieted when the two of them appeared. Perhaps they sensed Zeus' agitation.

"Did you find anything?" Percy asked.

Poseidon shook his head. "Nothing."

Poseidon sat next to Percy and Zeus sat across from him, next to Frank, who looked extremely uncomfortable. An _aurae_ brought out two plates and placed it in front of them.

"It doesn't make any sense," Zeus said suddenly. He stabbed his fork into what looked like lasagna. "It should be here."

"Maybe I could be some help," Hazel offered. "I can usually sense different types of metals so I could try to pinpoint its location."

Zeus shook his head. "I wish you could but my bolt is made from a different kind of material. Not exactly metal."

"Terminus might know something," Piper said. "He prohibits weapons from entering New Rome so maybe someone picked it up."

Zeus nodded. "Perhaps." He looked at Poseidon. "Have you spoken to Terminus?"

"When I was looking for you, I did. Have you?"

"No."

Poseidon frowned, remembering he found Zeus in New Rome. "How'd you get past the borders then?"

"You think I don't know how to sneak into my own camp?" Zeus asked, stabbing his lasagna again.

"Are you going to eat that?" Leo asked, pointing towards his plate. Zeus looked at him before pushing his plate towards him. Leo happily attacked it.

"Hey!" a voice called. Two demigods came up to the table, looking positively miffed. "I demand a rematch."

Poseidon assumed they were talking to someone else but to his surprise, and the others, they were talking to Zeus. Zeus seemed to recognize them.

"A rematch, you say?"

A boy with dark brown hair sneered at him and Poseidon wondered what Zeus might have done to invoke the boy's wrath. "A duel. One on one."

Zeus grinned. "Still upset about that, hm?"

The boy reached out and grabbed Zeus by the front of his shirt, jerking him up from his seat, and growled in his face. "You little—!"

Reyna stood up, glaring at the boy. "Matthew, let him go. _Now._ "

Matthew opened his mouth the say something before apparently changing his mind and released Zeus with a shove.

"Tomorrow, same place," Zeus said.

Matthew glared at him before sneering, "Fine." He turned and stormed off, the other demigod following after him.

"What did you do?" Poseidon demanded.

Zeus sat back down, looking not at all bothered by what just happened. "Did I tell you about the last few days?"

* * *

"You _what_ now?"

Zeus waved his hand dismissively. "Relax. I made sure he doesn't know anything."

Poseidon sighed, annoyed by Zeus' irritating pride. "You can't go around dueling demigods. Unless you want everyone to know who we are."

Zeus glared again. "Like I said, no one else knows I'm here."

Deciding it would be best not to comment, Poseidon took a sip of his drink. Ginger ale, his favorite. He was disappointed when it wasn't his favorite gin but he knew alcohol was banned from camp.

"So now you're going to have a rematch?"

Zeus scowled, as if disgusted at the idea. "Unfortunately."

Poseidon shook his head, still in disbelief about what Zeus told them. According to Zeus, shortly after he arrived here, he bested Matthew in a duel and now the demigod holds a strife towards him. Poseidon knew Zeus' pride wouldn't let him lose to a demigod.

Zeus suddenly stood, drawing all the attention. "I'm going back out." Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the mess hall.

"I apologize for Matthew's behavior," Reyna said formally. "I'll make sure he is punished accordingly."

"Don't worry," Poseidon said. "I think Zeus rather enjoyed it. He's been stressed the last few days."

"You searched the whole camp and still no sign of it?" Jason asked, raising a brow.

Poseidon took another sip of his ginger ale. "We think it might be farther out that we thought."

"We could send teams to search outside the borders," Frank spoke up, glancing at Reyna.

Poseidon nodded. "I'll speak to Zeus about it."

A horn blew from outside, and the demigods in the mess hall immediately started cleaning their tables and exiting. Poseidon knew that sound, from the many times he's heard it. War games.

"As our guests, we invite you to join us for the War games," Reyna started, looking at Percy and everyone else. "Of course, you'd be on the attacking team."

Percy and Leo grinned and glanced at Annabeth, as if asking permission. Annabeth nodded. "We'd be honored," she said, her chin raised high. Her gray eyes looked determined and excited.

Reyna looked at Poseidon. "Will you be joining?"

Poseidon really wanted to say yes, but he knew he should help Zeus look for his bolt. The War games had been his favorite past time. Sighing regretfully, Poseidon shook his head. "I need to help Zeus."

The demigods looked slightly disappointed while Percy looked devastated. Poseidon felt guilty but he knew that Zeus wouldn't approve.

He grinned. "Besides, I don't think its fair if the opposing team found out Neptune was helping."

Standing, Poseidon gazed at the demigods. "Good luck. I'll be watching."

Feeling both guilty and saddened, Poseidon left the mess hall in search of Zeus.

* * *

The War games were just as exciting as ever. Standing on a faraway hill that overlooked the Field of Mars, Poseidon watched as the games unfolded. Today's game was siege of the enemy's flag. Ballistas and flaming arrows flew through the air with pin-point accuracy and the occasional explosion of water cannons that he knew was all Percy's doing. Poseidon felt a hint of pride as he watched a water cannon explode and take out a few demigods.

"Are you going to help or just stand there?" Zeus asked.

Turning, Poseidon glanced at Zeus, who was scowling at him. "Do you not want to watch?"

"I'm more concerned about my missing weapon," Zeus snapped.

The distant roll of thunder came from overhead and Poseidon watched as a bolt of lightning came down and hit the defending team's fortress, scattering demigods and pieces of debris alike.

"Jason is faring well," he commented. He didn't turn to see Zeus' expression, but from his silence, Poseidon already knew.

"He's a strong one."

"You haven't spoken to him much, have you?"

Poseidon took his silence as a no. Besides his missing weapon, and the fact that they're mortal, he also knew there was something else bothering Zeus. Namely, his son. While the Olympians are restricted by ancient laws, Zeus was even more so. The fact that he was so close to his son was probably setting him on edge.

"It is not wrong to talk to him, you know," he said.

"There are rules for a reason, Poseidon."

Turning, Poseidon threw his hands up. "I see no consequences. I have spoken to Percy and nothing has happened."

Glaring, Zeus crossed his arms. "And yet here we are."

"You blame me?" he asked.

"This isn't a faultless thing. We were turned mortal and thrown from Olympus. _Somebody_ must take blame."

"Why is it always someone else's fault?"

"Its the way things are."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Poseidon said, exasperated.

"It is and it _will_ be that way," Zeus snapped.

Poseidon said nothing, knowing arguing further will prove useless. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else. The War games ended shortly after, with the attacking team taking the win. They searched for another hour before deciding it would be best to search outside camp borders. He informed Zeus about Frank's idea to send teams. Zeus remained silent, but otherwise didn't disagree.

Following Zeus back towards the Principia, Poseidon wondered if there was any way he could get Zeus to talk to Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the short chapter. Review!_

* * *

To get away from Zeus' bitter mood, Poseidon decided to visit the Colosseum again. He wanted to visit the lake, but he was afraid the water would react to his presence and give away his identity. That was the last thing he needed. Inside the arena, a few demigods were sparring against each other. Poseidon sat in the surrounding spectator seats, content with just watching.

"Parker!" a voice called. A familiar blue-eyed blonde-haired girl came running over towards his side of the arena. It took him a moment to recognize her.

"Kira," he greeted.

Kira smiled up at him. "Come duel with me!" she called, waving a hand.

Against his better judgment, Poseidon climbed down into the arena. Kira grabbed his hand and brought him towards the weapons rack. He grabbed the first weapon he could see, a gladius. Turning to face Kira, Poseidon twirled the sword in his hand. The Voice of Reason told him he probably shouldn't be doing this, but he ignored it in favor of distracting himself from thoughts of Zeus. He watched as Kira got into position, noticing the way she posed herself.

"Fix your feet," he instructed, gesturing towards her stance. "They're too far apart. Make them length with your shoulder width."

Kira looked confused but did as he said. As naturally as breathing, Poseidon slid into the position easily. Almost instinctively. He watched Kira carefully, waiting for her to make the first move.

She lunged, swinging her gladius in an arch and Poseidon brought his up to meet hers, the contact making a _chink_ sound. Step-siding, Poseidon parried, coming up from below. Kira matched his movements, just a second too late before his gladius caught her arm, cutting through the skin.

"Don't swing with your wrist. Use your whole arm," he said.

They dueled back and forth, parrying and dodging attacks, until Poseidon knocked her flat on her back, his sword resting against her throat. Kira froze, looking up at him.

"You fight well," he said, reaching out a hand to pull her to her feet.

"I've been training. I'm not as good as some of the legionnaires, though." Her cheeks colored.

"You did well, for a beginner," he complimented.

Kira frowned. "The others don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

She looked embarrassed, shuffling her feet. "They don't think someone like me should be in the legion at all. They call me an _inutilia_ _fragmen tum adici_."

Poseidon frowned at the terminology. _Inutilia_ _fragmen tum adici_ translates roughly to 'useless piece of scum.' The phrase was often used as an insult for when someone is believed to be inadequate within the legion. Poseidon thought back to when he found Kira crying and knew that others probably gave her a hard time. He glanced at her left forearm, recognizing the symbol of Ceres, a sickle and grain. Three distinct lines were underneath, showing that she's been in the legion for three years. As Ceres is the goddess of grain, agriculture, and harvest, it is only natural to think other legionnaires would see her as being weak and useless compared to a demigod child of Mars or Bellona.

"Don't worry about what they say," he said, returning his gladius to the weapons rack. "If you work hard enough, you'll prove them wrong."

He glanced up at the sky, seeing the clouds move west and knew that he should probably find Zeus. "I have to go."

Kira looked disappointed but nodded. "Maybe we could duel again?"

Poseidon smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The rematch between Zeus and Matthew was to be held at noon in the Field of Mars. The closer it got to noon, the more irritated Zeus became. For whatever reason, Zeus didn't want to fight this demigod, but his pride wouldn't let him back out and be seen as a coward. They all went to spectate the duel, excluding Reyna and Frank, who had other duties to attend to.

By noon, Zeus was in such a foul mood that Poseidon half expected it would start to storm.

"Remind me again why you agreed to this?" Poseidon asked, raising a brow.

Zeus glared at him, pointedly turning away. Matthew soon appeared followed by three other demigods; they seemed to be giving him a prep talk before slapping him on the back, gave encouraging smiles, and moved off to the sidelines.

The duel went exactly as he imagined it would. They were evenly matched, both in skill and agility. The duel lasted for quite some time before Zeus made a quick jab at Matthew's jugular, swung his feet out from under him, and flat on his back. Zeus raised his sword and slammed it down, burying it into the dirt inches from Matthew's head.

He said nothing as he turned, storming off in the direction of New Rome.

* * *

Poseidon didn't see Zeus at all the rest of the day. Not even at dinner in the mess hall. Zeus seemed to disappear after the duel. Normally Poseidon wouldn't be worried, but the fact that they were mortal probably meant Zeus was doing something stupid. Perhaps dueling another demigod. Poseidon tried not to think about that as he lay in his bunk. The Fifth Cohort was quiet as most were asleep but he kept tossing and turning, unable to stop the torrent of thoughts. A noise drew his attention and he stilled, straining his ears to hear it again. A strange rustling sound was coming from outside.

With practiced ease, Poseidon silently rolled from his bunk and followed the noise. He creaked the door open as softly as he could and slipped out into the darkness.

He saw nothing as he surveyed the area when a low hissing sound, almost like a snake, came from behind him. He turned just in time to see golden eyes hidden in the shadows. It lunged at him, sending him reeling backward, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Surprise!_

* * *

 _Zeus_

Zeus was livid. Well, livid is a nice way of putting it. He was aware he probably looked like a child throwing a tantrum but he had every reason to do so. Not only was he tossed from Olympus like some discarded doll but his Master Bolt is missing. Most disturbingly, he's _mortal_. A weak, pathetic, flesh-and-blood mortal. His powers are reduced to that of a demigod and Zeus has never felt more mortified.

He grinds his teeth together, once again reminded of his current predicament.

At Poseidon's suggestion of sending teams to search outside the borders, Zeus reluctantly agreed. He didn't know how much help demigods would be in finding his bolt, but he couldn't deny the assistance when it openly presented itself. The teams were made up of the seven demigods plus himself and Poseidon. Reyna stayed behind as to not leave Camp Jupiter without a Praetor.

The first team consisted of Annabeth, Percy, and Poseidon. The second team was Piper, Jason, and Leo. Zeus was paired up with Frank and Hazel. The first team would search west of the camp near Berkeley, the second team would search past the Oakland Hills, and the third team would search east towards Mount Diablo.

The search continued until late afternoon when it was finally decided to call it quits. Neither team found his bolt, much to his displeasure. He's come to accept that his bolt is nowhere near Camp Jupiter. He feels vulnerable without it and is constantly reminded of its absence when he reaches for his belt, where it normally would be.

Suppressing the urge to hit something, Zeus glared down at his plate. They were at the mess hall, enjoying the refreshments the _aurae_ had set out for them. Leo was currently telling a story about an event that happened in Indiana while everyone else listened attentively, laughing at his jokes. Zeus was only half-listening, watching his brother across from him. Poseidon's face split into a grin, seeming to genuinely enjoy Leo's story.

When had he last seen Poseidon like this?

Begrudgingly, he was envious of Poseidon. Of his close relationship with his son, his carefree nature. Poseidon had the qualities he often lacked. He's used to Poseidon's sharp, unpredictable temper and seeing this side of him is, well, nice.

Not that he'd ever openly admit that.

He caught sight of Matthew glaring at him from across the mess hall, most likely upset about losing twice now. He glared back, sneering in a way that said 'fuck off.'

The rest of the day went quickly. Zeus spent his time in his temple, brooding over his missing weapon and possible places it could be at. He thought about the incident on Olympus, but the holes in his memory made it hard to connect any dots. As the sun slowly set, Zeus waited until it was dark before making his way towards the Fifth Cohort, where he knew the others would be. He's been staying with the Fifth Cohort the last few days, often sneaking in and out before anyone notices.

As expected, most were asleep. He moved silently to his bunk, casting a glance at Poseidon, before releasing a heavy sigh. He turned onto his side and let sleep claim him.

* * *

He awoke later than usual. Normally, he'd be awake at the first light of dawn, long before anyone notices. Today, however, he awoke being blinded by the early morning sunlight. The sleeping bodies of demigods told him that it must still be early before the mandatory wake up call. Easing himself from his bunk, Zeus glanced towards Poseidon only to find his bunk empty. He frowned and silently made his way towards the door, softly closing it behind him and turned to face the rising sun. He raised a hand up to shield his eyes and gazed out at the desolate camp. He felt a twinge of annoyance at the prospect of spending another day as a mortal and scowled irritably.

Pushing his annoyance aside, he focused on the whereabouts of his idiot brother.

The first thing to come to mind was the lake. An obvious choice, of course. Still scowling, Zeus made his way towards New Rome, hating this day before it had even begun.

* * *

The lake's surface gleamed in the early morning light, shimmering as if made of glass. The stillness of the lake created a mirror image of the dawning sky and Zeus had to admit it held a kind of beauty in it. He wished he could stop to admire it but he was on a mission. He spotted a lone figure standing at the water's edge, staring off somewhere in the distance. As he came closer he recognized it as Poseidon.

"Poseidon," he called. Poseidon made no move that he heard him.

"Poseidon!" he called again. No response.

Zeus caught up to him, highly annoyed at being ignored. Still, Poseidon made no move of his presence. Zeus reached out to grab his shoulder when he noticed something clutched in his hand. An Imperial Gold dagger. The blade was covered in bright red blood that dripped into the water, turning the area around his feet a murky red.

Zeus scanned Poseidon for any injuries but found none. Slowly, he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Poseidon's eyes looked dead, staring unblinkingly. The whole front of his shirt was covered in blood and Zeus sucked in a breath, stepping back a few paces. His mind raced as he tried to understand what he was seeing. To his right, he spotted a shadow in the water.

Zeus waded in, hissing at the cold temperature. He reached in and pulled. Something floated to the surface. The face of a young girl stared lifeless up at him, her eyes wide open with the telltale signs of someone who's dead. The water around her was a dark red and Zeus could clearly see that she had been stabbed.

Putting two and two together, Zeus stared at the dagger in Poseidon's hand, at the blood soaking his shirt, and the dead girl by his feet.

"You killed her," he said softly. He wanted to deny it, but he knew it was fruitless.

Poseidon killed a demigod.

For a moment, Zeus didn't know what to think. This was so unlike Poseidon that he was left speechless. His mind came up with all kinds of possible explanations but none were satisfying. All he could do was stare at the dagger and Poseidon's bloodied shirt.

A sudden loud cry startled him and he turned, finding a Lare standing a few feet away, pointing a finger at Poseidon and the dead girl. The Lare looked terrified, staring at Poseidon in horror. " _Homicidam donari! Homicidam donari!_ " he shouted. His shouting drew the attention of other Lares, gathering a crowd around Zeus and Poseidon. Many started whispering, casting horrified looks towards Poseidon and the dead girl. The crowding Lares then caught the attention of a few demigods, who came to see what the commotion was about. They too were horrified, their eyes lingering on Poseidon's shirt, the weapon in his hand, and the dead girl.

A familiar figure pushed through the crowd. Reyna stood there, her dark eyes taking in the scene. They widened considerably once she recognized Poseidon, shifting towards the dead girl, before turning towards Zeus. She ever so slightly raised a brow, asking a silent question. Zeus nodded and Reyna hesitated for only a moment before turning to address the crowd.

"Seize him," she said, pointing towards Poseidon. A handful of demigods surged forward, grabbing his arms and restraining them behind his back. Poseidon put up no resistance, his eyes still looked as dead as before. Another few demigods pulled the girl's body from the lake.

"Put him in the cells," Reyna demanded. The demigods began dragging Poseidon away. Zeus approached Reyna, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Let me speak with him," he said.

Reyna nodded. "What happened?"

Zeus paused, meeting her gaze. "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

_Review!_

* * *

The entire camp was in upheaval.

Word spread quickly and many demigods flocked towards the crime scene, pestering Reyna for answers. It didn't take long before Percy and the others showed up, looking alarmed and confused at the growing crowd. Zeus shared a look with Reyna before ushering them off to the side.

"What happened?" Percy demanded.

Zeus looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Follow me. All of you."

He led them to the Principia and towards the back stairwell that he knew went down into the dungeons. There were no guards posted outside, which he assumed were at the crime scene. Just before he could reach the iron rusted door, two figures jumped in front of him, growling and snarling.

Zeus recognized them as Argentum and Aurum.

" _Prohibere! P_ _atitur introitu!_ " he said. The two automatons immediately obeyed his order, ceasing their growls and moved to allow them entry. Zeus didn't turn to see the demigod's reactions. He grabbed hold of the door and pulled, only to find it locked.

" _Capto key,_ " he said. Aurum turned to fetch the key and quickly dropped it into his hand. Zeus yanked the door open, the hinges squeaking, and descended the stairwell. The automatons followed obediently at his heels.

Halfway down, he stopped to glance briefly over his shoulder at the bewildered demigods. "Poseidon killed someone," he said. Ignoring the collective gasps of astonishment, Zeus went on. "Happened early this morning, by the lake."

"What happened?" Jason asked, his brows furrowing.

"I'm not quite sure," Zeus admitted. "I found him holding a dagger. Just now they pulled a body from the lake."

"Who was it?" Hazel asked quietly.

"Some girl. Blonde hair, young. I don't know."

At the bottom of the stairwell were three corridors that went in different directions; to the left, to the right, and straight. Zeus paused momentarily. " _Invenient eum._ "

Argentum moved first, going down the corridor to the left. They walked a few paces before Argentum came to a stop outside a cell. Despite the gloomy ambiance of the dungeons, Zeus could clearly make out Poseidon's form. He was curled up against the farthest wall, his legs pulled up with his elbows resting on his knees. His head was bowed and Zeus couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

Poseidon's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He quickly scrambled to his feet and pressed himself against the cell bars. His face was a mix of desperation and fear. His bloody shirt caught the attention of the others, who gaped at him in dismay.

"Zeus...listen to me. I swear I didn't mean to do it," Poseidon begged.

Zeus raised a brow skeptically. "Then what, _exactly_ , did you mean to do?"

Poseidon shook his head. "I didn't kill her."

Zeus scoffed, crossing his arms. "I found you holding a weapon, her body was dragged from the lake, and you're covered in her blood. So explain to me how exactly you didn't kill her?"

Poseidon's voice wavered. "Zeus please...listen to me. I don't know what happened. I didn't intentionally kill her. It was like—like I wasn't in control of myself."

Zeus glared. "Don't makeup excuses, Poseidon. The evidence points to you."

The desperation and fear were back again. Poseidon leaned in. "Please...I swear I'm telling the truth. I didn't intentionally kill her. Zeus, please. You have to believe me."

Zeus shook his head. "What am I supposed to think, Poseidon? I know what I saw."

"Zeus—"

Zeus raised a hand. "Enough. I will hear no more. You'll face a trial tomorrow morning."

He turned to leave. "No!" Poseidon shouted, shaking the cell bars. "Damn it Zeus, listen to me!"

He glanced back, keeping his expression stony. "I can't make exceptions for the law. Even if you are my brother."

Turning back around, Zeus refused to look at anyone. "Let's go," he said, moving down the corridor. The demigods followed silently.

* * *

Emerging from the dungeons, they found Reyna leaning over a long wooden table, surrounded by a delegation of Senators. She glanced briefly their way. "We'll continue this tomorrow," she said, dismissing her audience with a wave of her hand. She took a seat on one of the chairs behind the table. "I take it no good news?"

"I don't understand," Jason said, shaking his head. "Why would he do this? He seemed fine just yesterday."

"Maybe it has something to do with his Roman form?" Piper questioned. "I know Neptune isn't very well liked..."

"He was telling the truth," Zeus interrupted. The demigods stared at him. Zeus gestured towards the two automatons, who had returned to Reyna's side.

"I brought them along to discern any lie Poseidon might have told. Not once did they make any noise, meaning—"

"—he was telling the truth," Annabeth finished, a dawning realization lighting up in her eyes.

"He said that he 'wasn't in control of myself,'" Piper added thoughtfully. "Could that mean he was being forced?"

"Forced to kill a demigod?" Reyna muttered, her brows furrowing. "How can that be?"

"Eidolons," Leo announced. "Remember when we flew the Argo II here and I got possessed by an eidolon that made me attack Camp Jupiter? Its the same thing. I wasn't in control of myself and the eidolon forced me."

"So your saying Lord Poseidon might be possessed by an eidolon?" Jason clarified.

Leo shrugged. "I think so."

"It makes sense," Annabeth nodded. "He said he didn't intentionally mean to kill."

"I'll admit I'm not very familiar with these...beings. How can we prove that this is true?" Zeus asked.

"Back on the Argo II when Percy, Jason, and Leo were possessed," Hazel began. "Piper used her Charmspeak to force the eidolons to swear on the River Styx to never return. Maybe we can try the same on Lord Poseidon."

"But he's a god," Frank pointed out. "How do we know it'll be the same?"

They turned towards Zeus, as if asking him for directions. Zeus sighed. "If Poseidon is possessed by an...eidolon, then perhaps it would be fitting to try and free him from its control."

Reyna called in two guards to go down into the dungeons and bring back Poseidon. They returned promptly, forcing Poseidon to his knees and restraining his arms behind him. Poseidon said nothing, keeping his eyes downcast. Reyna dismissed the two guards.

Once they had left, only then did Poseidon glance up. "Are you not satisfied?"

Zeus glared. "I'm not here to play your games."

"Then why bring me here? I care not for your snide remarks."

"I believe you were telling the truth."

Poseidon's eyes widened. "What?"

"The demigods are convinced you might be possessed by an eidolon."

Poseidon opened and closed his mouth. "How?"

Zeus ignored him. "Piper may be able to force it to release its control over you."

"I don't know where you came up with this conception, but if it proves my innocence, then so be it."

Zeus nodded at Piper, who moved to stand in front of Poseidon. She took a deep breath.

"If you're an eidolon, say 'yes'," Piper demanded.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Poseidon's body went slack and his eyes turned golden. His voice became hollow and devoid of emotion. " _Yes._ "

"Are there more of you?"

" _No. Our Mistress sent only one._ "

"Who is your mistress?"

The eidolon didn't answer. Piper asked again; still no answer.

"Maybe it doesn't know?" Hazel added helpfully.

Piper straightened herself, putting as much force into her words as she could. "I order you to leave this body and never return. Do not attempt to possess any other person within these borders and return back from where you came."

Poseidon's body tensed before slumping forward. Everyone waited with bated breath. Poseidon slowly raised his head, eyes no longer gold.

"Did it work?"

Letting out collective sighs of relief, Zeus nodded. "How did you come in contact with an eidolon?"

Poseidon frowned. "I don't know. I don't remember."

"So does this prove he didn't kill anyone?" Percy asked, almost hopefully.

"Not intentionally," Zeus said, glaring down at Poseidon. "But it doesn't excuse him from the law. By all rights, he did kill someone. Whether or not he was possessed."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, probably something jeering, when Poseidon interrupted.

"He's right," he said quietly. "By Roman law, I should be publicly executed."

The demigods, mostly the Greeks who were unaware of the law, gasped, looking at him in shock.

"However," Zeus continued, gaining their attention. "Poseidon is technically a god; he can't be killed by execution. Mortal form or not."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

Zeus locked eyes with Poseidon. Without needing to say anything, they both knew what he would say next.

"For your crimes against the Senate and People of Rome, I sentence you to exile and vow upon pain of death should you ever return."

* * *

 _Translations (roughl_ _y)_ _:_

" _Prohibere! P_ _atitur introitu!" - Stop! Allow entry!_

" _Capto key" -_ _Grab/get the key_

" _Invenient eum" - Find him_


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter was a bitch to write. Took me way longer than I intended. Review!_

* * *

The reaction was instantaneous. The demigods stared at him in disbelief, mouths hung open. Percy made a distinct cry of ' _You can't do that!_ ' and Zeus had to hold back the urge to say ' _I'm King of Olympus, I can do what I want._ '

Zeus glared. "What's done is done."

"Its not his fault!" Percy protested.

"Percy—" Poseidon started.

"He's innocent! Just because you hate him is no reason you should act like an ass—"

"Percy! Don't—"

"—and its unfair that he should have to suffer because you're a complete bast—"

In the next second, Zeus had him pinned against the nearest wall, pressing his forearm against Percy's throat. Someone gasped behind him but Zeus ignored it. He leaned in, sneering. "You really are the most annoying demigod. I would think carefully the next time you decide to speak."

"Zeus..." Poseidon said.

Zeus stared into Percy's green eyes, the same as Poseidon. He considered a scathing remark, but decided against it. He released Percy, stepping away from him as he slumped against the wall. "If anything, I'm doing both of you the favor."

Poseidon glanced at Percy before giving him an exasperated look. "Was that necessary?"

"You should teach your son to hold his tongue. You're lucky I'm feeling merciful."

"Merciful indeed," Poseidon muttered.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly what would happen if I let them execute you."

From the glare he received, Poseidon knew the consequences. He said nothing, but Zeus knew he was holding back.

"Because I'm now...mortal," Zeus continued, frowning in distaste. "My word means nothing without credibility." He moved towards the jelly bean filled bowl on the wooden table, reaching in and popping one in his mouth. "You," He pointed towards Frank and Reyna. "Must make the announcement of Poseidon's exile."

There was a moment of silence.

"We'll gather the Senate," Reyna affirmed. Frank nodded in agreement.

"What's the earliest convenience the Senate can meet?"

"Probably this afternoon."

"Good. The sooner the better." He looked towards Poseidon and inclined his head, a silent 'your welcome' passing between them.

* * *

By twelve o'clock, a crowd had gathered in front of the Senate House, growing increasingly larger by the minute. It seemed news had spread rapidly about the meeting and many had come to bear witness. Zeus sat next to Jason along the marble benches, watching his brother. Poseidon was on his knees next to the podium, two armed guards standing on either side of him. Frank and Reyna took their places on the podium, ready to address the crowd.

The Senators huddled together, whispering among themselves. The large double doors opened and the crowd came streaming in, their voices carrying over one another. Reyna waited until they had seated before she slammed the gavel three times, effectively silencing the room.

All attention turned towards her.

"Early this morning, a most unfortunate event occurred," She paused, looking over at Poseidon. "This man is guilty of murder in the first degree. Information of the victim will be disclosed."

The crowd murmured to one another.

"By decree of our laws for the death of a member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, he must be punished accordingly."

The murmuring increased, and the Senators started whispering again.

This time Frank spoke. "It is decided that this man will be banished on behalf of his crimes."

Pandemonium broke out, and the crowd started shouting out answers.

"Enough!" Reyna yelled, slamming the gavel. "It has been decided."

"By whose word?" a Senator asked, rising from the bench. "Why should _he_ get to walk free?"

There were nods of agreement.

Reyna's eyes flickered nervously, as if unsure what to say. She quickly glanced towards Zeus.

Zeus sighed inwardly, knowing he'll have to step in if this was going to work.

He stood, drawing all attention to himself. "It was declared by the gods," he said.

The Senator looked affronted. "What proof do you have?"

Zeus raised a brow. "Do you doubt the word of the gods?"

"How do we know you aren't just saying that to free him?"

"Senator Hank," Reyna warned. "That is enough."

Hank glared at him suspiciously.

It seems he was going to have to be a bit more persuasive. With the small amount of power he has in this mortal form, Zeus summoned a bit of parchment explaining that Poseidon was to be banished from Camp Jupiter, not executed, by order of Olympus. For added effect, he signed his Roman name. He could feel the parchment appear in his pocket, and he discreetly reached to grab it.

To appear more convincing, Zeus moved down in front of the podium, bowing low. "Forgive me, Praetors," he started, his expression the perfect guise of false pretense. "I've withheld information from you. I apologize."

Both Frank and Reyna looked completely baffled by his apology. He cast a sideways glance at Poseidon, who was watching him with amusement. Finally, Zeus pulled out the parchment, presenting it to them. "I had found this shortly after the events of this morning. And well..."

Reyna carefully took the parchment, unfolding it. Her eyes widened considerably and she passed it to Frank, who had the same reaction. Eventually, it made its way through the crowd, the murmuring starting up again.

"We have proof," Reyna announced, giving a pointed look towards Hank. "The gods have spoken, and we shall obey."

"By word of the gods," Frank continued. "This man is hereby banished from Camp Jupiter. By sundown tonight, he must leave the premises or be killed on sight."

Reyna slammed the gavel one last time and the meeting was concluded. The crowd shuffled through the double doors and Zeus caught Hank throwing a nasty glare his way. The room vacated until it was just the group of them.

The two guards pulled Poseidon to his feet, holding him by the arms. "Your orders, Praetors?" the guard on the right asked.

"Bring him to his cell," Reyna said dismissively.

Not once did Poseidon look back.

* * *

The next few hours were spent in solitude. Zeus spent most of the time in his temple, contemplating over recent events. When the sky turned a reddish hue, Zeus made his way towards the Principia, where Poseidon was being escorted by a handful of guards to Caldecott Tunnel. Reyna and the others were waiting, as well as a few other demigods.

Zeus met him at the mouth of the tunnel, acting as if he were casually waiting like the others. Poseidon approached him slowly, no longer being escorted by guards.

"I remember her face," Poseidon said quietly, looking down at his feet. "When I...When I killed her."

Zeus raised a brow. "You knew her?"

"Her name was Kira. Daughter of Ceres."

Zeus was quiet for a moment. "She's in Elysium now."

"Tell Percy I'm sorry."

"You're not going to tell him yourself?"

"It's better to keep my distance."

Zeus had nothing to say to that. "If you find my bolt, bring it back to me."

Poseidon faced the tunnel and grinned over his shoulder. "We'll see."

Zeus watched him disappear, a strange tightening inside his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_Review!_

* * *

Two days after Poseidon's banishment, a funeral was arranged for Kira. She was given a proper Roman's burial, in honor of her service to the legion. Since then, nearly everyone has been in a solemn mood, especially Percy. Percy has avoided him at all costs, giving him death glares whenever they were near each other. Zeus ignored him for the most part, thankful he didn't have to deal with him more than he needs to.

The sky was a stormy gray, reflecting his current mood. Up on Temple Hill, he stood with his arms crossed, looking down at the camp below. His temple gave him momentary relief from bothersome demigods.

Soft footsteps alerted him and he turned to find his son, Jason.

There was an awkward silence between them, both wanting to say something but neither knowing where to begin. Jason shifted uncomfortably, his face a conflict of emotions. He looked nervous and hesitant, as if unsure why he had come here at all.

' _It is not wrong to talk to him, you know._ '

Damn Poseidon. This was all his fault. Zeus shifted so he was leaning against a marble pillar, giving a quick glance at Jason.

"You think I was wrong to banish him."

It was merely a statement. An observation. Zeus watched him critically, gauging his reaction. Jason looked surprised, his brows creasing.

"I don't know what to think."

They were silent again. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and Zeus pushed away from the pillar. "We should head back."

Jason nodded, following behind him silently.

* * *

The Principia seemed to be their gathering place, as of late. As soon as they appeared, Percy immediately sent him a fierce glare, to which Zeus promptly ignored.

The demigods were huddled around the table, a map of Camp Jupiter spread out between them. "Yo, Jason. We need your input," Leo said, moving aside to make room. "Should we do deathball or siege for tonight's game? I was thinking maybe we could..."

A flicker of movement caught his eye, moving within the shadows. If he wasn't as keen-sighted as he was, he would have likely missed it. Slowly, it crept behind Frank and hovered there for a moment.

Zeus saw a glimpse of something shiny and quickly pushed Frank out of the way just as it lunged.

It tackled him, screeching a horrible sound that made his ears want to bleed. The shadow clawed at him, writhing and screeching angrily. It had no solid form, almost intangible. Tendrils curled from its body, wisps of smoke like substance. Beady red eyes glared at him. His hands seemed to go right through its body, and he couldn't get a good enough hold on it.

He saw a flash of the shiny object before he was struck across the cheek, throwing him off balance.

The shadow hissed at him, broken and raspy. " _You will pay for what she failed to do!_ "

He moved just in time before a dagger impaled itself beside his head. He reached for it, yanking it from the table. The shadow screeched again, renewing its effort of clawing at him.

A tingly feeling overwhelmed him, starting from his feet and rapidly moving up his body. This was a feeling he knew all too well. His arms glowed a bright blue-white color and a surge of electricity flung the shadow off of him. He could hear the electricity emitting from his arms, crackling like fireworks.

The shadow recovered quickly, screeching that horrible sound, and lunged at him. With expert reflexes, he conjured a ball of electricity and threw it towards the shadow. In an instant, the shadow dissolved into ash.

Zeus collapsed back onto the table, breath labored. It was quiet for a moment.

"What the hell was that thing?" Percy demanded.

"It attacked Frank!" Hazel exclaimed, horrified.

Zeus sat up, raising a hand to gently touch his cheek. Someone moved towards him and he flinched, holding out his arms.

"Don't," he warned. "You'll get shocked." He rolled off the table, wincing when his back cracked. He reached for the dagger, turning it in his hand a few times. "Stygian iron." He recognized the metal, having seen it many times before. "This is from the Underworld."

"It tried to kill Frank," Jason exclaimed.

Zeus shook his head, already knowing the answer. "No. It was meant for me."

"What was that thing?" Percy asked again.

"A Daemon. Creature of the Underworld."

"'You will pay for what she failed to do,'" Annabeth repeated, looking thoughtful. "What does that mean?"

He frowned. "I have many enemies, as you all know. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them has discovered I'm now mortal and decides to exact revenge."

"You don't seem overly concerned," Piper noted.

"I'm not," Zeus said truthfully, tossing the dagger on the table. "This wouldn't be the first time something has tried to kill me. And it certainly won't be the last."

An awkward silence followed, broken only by someone clearing their throat.

"How did it find you?" Jason asked. "It shouldn't have gotten past the borders."

"I don't know," he admitted, frowning again. "I fear this will not be the last."

"What do you mean?" Reyna wondered.

"If I've been discovered, then they must know of Poseidon." He cursed, hands clenching into fists as he came to a sudden realization. Damn Poseidon. This was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't gotten possessed by an eidolon then Zeus wouldn't have had to banish him. He told himself he didn't care what happens to Poseidon. Its his own fault, he got himself in this mess he can get himself out.

Why should _he_ care? He felt that familiar tightening in his chest and immediately scowled, disgusted with himself. Damn Poseidon.

"I have to go after him."

"What?"

"Poseidon. I have to go after him."

They looked at him with confused, questionable stares.

"I need to find him before my enemies do."

"I'm coming with you," Percy said suddenly, a fierce determination on his face. His tone suggested there was no room for argument. "I want to help."

Zeus considered him for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

"Me too," Annabeth jumped in, grabbing Percy's hand.

Then, one by one, the demigods voiced their agreement.

Zeus looked at them all, amazed they'd be willing to find someone who had murdered one of their own.

"We leave tomorrow morning," he said with finality.

He only hoped it wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_***I know the Trials of Apollo: The Tyrant's Tomb was just released. For those who have or have not read it yet, I will NOT be adding anything that happened throughout the book to this story. I'm going to pretend it never existed.** _

* * *

_Poseidon_

He's been walking for two days. He had no place in mind, no destination. His feet ached but he couldn't stop.

Guilt gnawed at his conscience, a constant torture. No amount of words could describe what he's feeling. He remembers everything; how he fought to gain control of his body, dragging Kira towards the lake, shoving her head underwater and—

 _No._ He shook his head, trying to rid those horrid memories from his mind. This was not the first time he's killed a demigod. He's killed many out of revenge or spite, perhaps for their insolence as well.

Kira was the first demigod he's killed with no incentive.

' _Parker? What...what are you doing with that?_ '

 _Stop it,_ he told himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the sound of her voice out of his head.

' _Parker? Parker stop, what are you_ — _!_ '

' _Help! Somebody please_ — _!_ '

 _I'm sorry Kira._ He sent a silent prayer hoping she might hear it. Thunder rumbled overhead and he ducked into the nearest alley just in time before a torrent of rain came pouring down. The rain felt great on his skin, but not even that could wash away the misery.

He tried to find some kind of fault in this; putting the blame on Zeus. How dare he banish him when he has done nothing wrong? But he could not fault Zeus, even if he wanted to. Zeus was right to banish him.

Something in his chest compressed, almost painfully. His eyes stung with the tell-tale signs of tears. He would not cry. Not here.

Movement to his right drew his attention, and he looked over to see a cat huddled under a box. It mewled at him, as if asking if he had any food.

"I'm sorry," he told it.

The sudden sound of footsteps near the mouth of the alley alerted him. Three men appeared, spread out so they were blocking the alley. They appeared to be normal mortals, but Poseidon knew better than to trust appearances.

" _God of the seas,_ " one of them spoke.

" _Our Mistress has been looking for you,_ " said another.

In an instant, his trident materialized in his hand, the deadly prongs pointed at the three men.

"Who are you?" he asked coolly.

They pushed in closer, backing him in a corner.

" _You are next,_ " said the third. From the surrounding shadows, they summoned swords. Stygian iron if he wasn't mistaken.

Then they lunged, all three at once. Poseidon expected this and met them halfway. He deflected their attacks, but they were quick. Quicker than he anticipated.

He was outnumbered. If he were a god he would have taken them no problem. But since he is mortal, his strength is weakened. A hit from behind distracted him and he had only a moment to react before he was stabbed in the side.

Agony enveloped him, coursing through his body like fire. He fell to his knees, pressing a hand to his bleeding side. Blood soaked his shirt and he pulled his hand away to find it covered in red blood.

He idly thought what a strange thing it was to have red blood before blackness consumed him.

* * *

He was awoken when he was unceremoniously tossed like a sack of flour. He hit the ground hard, directly on the side where he had been stabbed. A fresh wave of agony overcame him.

Blearily, he blinked at his surroundings. Everything was dark, lit only by a single low hanging dim light. He was in a cell, the rusty metal bars reminding him grossly of the dungeon cell back at Camp Jupiter.

"You look like shit," a voice spoke.

Startled, Poseidon scrambled to his feet, which proved to be too much in his condition. He swayed, suddenly dizzy, and grabbed onto the cell bars to steady himself.

Squinting, he peered into the darkness to find he wasn't the only one here. A dark figure was sitting in the back corner, knees drawn up. Poseidon blinked, instantly recognizing the person.

"Hades?"

Hades moved into the light and Poseidon gaped at the sight of him. He had a young face only slightly older than him, with black hair and dark brown eyes that blended into the darkness. A knot of dread settled in his stomach. If Hades is mortal as well, then their previous assumption of him being the culprit is wrong.

Zeus isn't going to be happy.

His side throbbed, as if reminding him he had been stabbed. He pressed a hand on the wound, hissing through his teeth.

Hades eyed him carefully. "You might wanna sit before you pass out."

Taking his advice, Poseidon eased himself up against the nearest wall, letting his head fall back. "How'd you get yourself into this mess?"

"Woke up in New Mexico. Went looking for you and our dear little brother. I was ambushed, then I woke up here."

"Where are we?"

Hades shrugged nonchalantly. "Not sure."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a week, give or take."

There was a moment of silence before Poseidon began to explain all that's happened; how he woke up at Camp Half-Blood, finding Zeus at Camp Jupiter, the problem of Zeus' missing bolt, the lapses in their memories, being possessed by an eidolon and drowning Kira, his banishment. By the time he got to where they are now, Hades looked troubled.

"I should tell you that—"

"Well, well," a voice suddenly spoke. "Two of the three brothers. What a surprise."

Stepping into the light was a woman, with long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. She radiated a kind of power more ancient than any of the Olympians; a power that comes from the darkest place on Earth.

Poseidon knew instantly who she was. There was no doubt.

"Nyx," he greeted, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Nyx sneered at him, an ugly twisted expression. "Poseidon _._ "


End file.
